


Cold

by fullfirefafar



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, literally in that order
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7219030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullfirefafar/pseuds/fullfirefafar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were both cold and in need of a hug.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold

 “I’m cold…”  
  
 “I know, I know.” Lips huffing out cool air as he laughed, Takumi continued rubbing her back. Legs bent and spread apart so that the Nohr noble could cuddle in between, he pulled her closer, giving the soft body a firm yet loving squeeze. “Are you still cold now?” Head pulled back slightly to meet her gaze, Takumi then pecked a short kiss right into the soft bush of royal blue hair.  
  
 Kamui only laughed again, voice a tad wheezy from the chill but nevertheless had grown comfortable in his warm embrace. “If I say yes, are you gonna let me go?” Head tilted to look at him, her lips crooked a cheeky grin at the sight of his eyes rolling.  
  
 “Of course not.” And with that, Takumi gave her body another pull, breaking out a surprised yelp from her before filling their chamber with sounds of lively laughter.   
  
—  
  
 “I’m c-cold…”  
  
 His voice was a rasped, breathy whimper. Up and down his left hand rubbed her back, though fingers mostly twitched and wrist jerked from the constant, rough pressure he’d been giving. Legs bent and apart, Takumi pulled her closer and closer, wrapping the body in a tight hug that he swore bones could be felt breaking under his grip.  
  
 “I’m…I- C-Cold…” Sunset orange eyes as round as they could be, Takumi slowly, shakily nuzzled the left side of her head. “P…Plea… -arm m-me –p…” Body terribly shaking from both fear and chill, the Hoshidan prince firmly pressed his lips to her head.  
  
 “I –on’t l-le- go…” Voice a croaked sob that was muffled against her hair, Takumi quickly shut his eyes. “I won’t…w-won’t l-let g…o…” Warm tears trickled down his flushed cheeks, dripping down and down until they mixed with the puddle of blood that pooled underneath them.  
  
 “I’m c…old…” Again he wheezed. “I’m…I-I’m c-c…old-” Again he broke down into frail, pitiful sobs.  
  
 Her body remained motionless in his embrace, arms limp like noodles and head weakly leaned against his face. No longer could he see those glorious crimson eyes of hers. No longer could he feel those soft, warm touch of her lips.  
  
 “C-old…” Takumi only hugged her tighter. “I’m…cold…”  
  
 _ **END**_

**Author's Note:**

> in my defense i wanted to write some fluff


End file.
